When the World Became Ours
by Thorn490
Summary: Temporarily Postponed Sorry fans, I have to take a break from this story, but please dont lose interest, itll be back soon!InuKag and maybe SanMiro A adventurelove story; will they finally be together?
1. The Beginning

Hello to everyone on fanfiction.com! Whether you are just a reader or a writer as well, I'm glad that you're here. Also, if you are reading this, I hope that means you are going to read my story, and if you do, thanks so much! It's my first story, so try not to be too harsh, however I would still like to know how I can make my story better. Please read and review! Also, I just want to acknowledge that I don't own Inuyasha. Thanks!b  
  
Chapter1chapter1chapter1chapter1chapterchapter1chapter1chapter1chapter1chapt er1  
  
"Inuyasha, wait for me!!" Kagome cried at the familiar red clothed  
back.  
"Feh, why should I?" mumbled Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha," yelled Kagome, not hearing Inuyasha's comment, "if you don't wait for me you'll be sorry!!"  
"What could you possibly do to hurt me?!? I am twice as stron...." Inuyasha began, when Kagome said that horrible word.  
"Sit!" Kagome shouted, turning red with anger and impatience. As Kagome began to stomp past Inuyasha, a familiar groan could be heard escaping the half-youki. Eventually the groan turned into low growl, and slowly grew until Inuyasha exploded.  
"KAAAGOOOOMEE!!!!" The cry could be heard throughout the forested area.  
  
As Kagome tromped back to Kaede's village, she slowly began to cool off. When she saw the familiar hut of her old friend, and Kirara wandering outside, she couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha would have to wait; she was back with her friends once more.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, "you're back!"  
"Yeah, I had to come back sometime," Kagome said laughing. Just as she was about to give Sango a hug, something small and brown leaped in front of her and completely smothered her.  
"Kagome!! You're back!! We were so worried!!! I missed you!!" Shippo had tears of happiness pouring down his face as he tightly embraced Kagome.  
  
"I missed you too Shippo," said Kagome after prying the little fox demon off of her face. She was now completely out of breath because of Shippo's unexpected face strangle.  
"You look well Kagome, we are glad to have you back." The monk smiled warmly at Kagome.  
"I'm glad to be back Miroku," she said, returning the smile.  
"Kagome, wasn't Inuyasha with you?" inquired Sango, "Where...?" Just then, Inuyasha stomped into the small hut, covered in dust from his latest encounter with the ground.  
"What happened to you Inuyasha??" asked the curious Shippo, "You are completely covered in dust!! Ooooo, Kagome had to use the 'word' again. What did you do now Inuyasha??" "SHUT UP!!!!" With that, Inuyasha began to chase Shippo around the small hut, all the while Shippo screaming about how he didn't mean it. As the rest of their group watched the scene, Kagome couldn't help but realize how glad she was to be back.  
  
chapter1chapter1chapter1chapter1chapter1chapter1chapter1chapter1chapter1chap ter1  
  
Thanks so much for reading! Please read and review. I love you all!  
  
Kira ^_^ 


	2. Do I?

Hi everyone! I hope you've enjoyed my story so far. Sorry the last chapter was so short, and I'm sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I've been awfully busy, and terribly sick lately. I know, I know, no reason to make excuses. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter in my beloved tale.  
  
Chapter2chapter2chapter2chapter2chapter2chapter2chapter2chapter2chapter2chap ter2  
  
As Kagome walked along the well-wor n dirt path that had become so familiar to her, she could hear familiar sounds she hadn't realized she longed for when they were absent from her life. The swish of Inuyasha's clothing, the clanking of Miroku's staff, the slapping of Sango's traditional shoes against the path, and Shippo's gentle snoring as he slept on Sango's shoulder; all sounds she had missed when she traveled back to her era.  
"Kagome, Kagome are you alright?" Miroku asked, a worried expression on his face.  
"Yes," Kagome replied, snapping out of her trance-like state, "I'm fine."  
"Hurry it up back there," A familiar voice cried, "What are you, dead?"  
"We are going as fast as we can Inuyasha, there is no reason to be so impatient." The monk looked at Sango, and they exchanged knowing glances.  
"I want to find Naraku! The sooner the better!" Inuyasha had an aggravated look on his face, and Miroku decided not to aggravate him any further.  
"Kagome, are you sure you are feeling alright?" Sango questioned. "You've been awfully quiet today."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry Sango, I'll be fine."  
"Kagome, why don't you go check on Inuyasha?" said Miroku, "He's been most aggravated lately."  
"Ok," Kagome replied. Kagome sprinted up to Inuyasha, who barely glanced at her, and they kept a steady pace at the front of the group. Kagome couldn't help but wonder why Inuyasha wasn't looking at or even speaking to her. I guess I have to speak first, Kagome thought.  
"Um, Inuyasha....." she said quietly, "Are you alright?"  
"Of course I'm not alright! Naraku is still out there, and we're walking at a pace so slow that Kaede could keep up!" Inuyasha finally looked at Kagome then, but it was a look of pure annoyance, and didn't make Kagome feel any better. In fact, Kagome could feel the rage growing inside of her, until...  
"Fine Inuyasha, excuse me for worrying about you! You don't have to bite my head off like that!! You know we are all anxious to find Naraku, but you don't see us yelling about it!!" Kagome yelled so loudly that Shippo woke up and practically had a heart attack right there on Sango's shoulder. Kagome stormed ahead of Inuyasha, so mad at him that she could no longer speak. Inuyasha could only stare after her, a look of fear, confusion, and almost awe on his face. As Kagome walked further into the distance, a familiar fuzzy fox demon leapt onto Inuyasha's shoulder.  
"You know Inuyasha," Shippo said in that familiar all-knowing tone, "we're only worried about you. Especially Kagome."  
"She's....worried about me?" Inuyasha said with quite a long pause in the middle. This was something Inuyasha could hardly comprehend.  
"Yes Inuyasha, she's always worried about you. You shouldn't treat her so badly; she'll never become your mate that way."  
"Mate?...." Inuyasha said with a quiet rage, and once again a growl rose in his throat. Shippo sensed the impending danger, and leapt off Inuyasha's shoulder, screaming after Kagome as Inuyasha chased him with threats of violence.  
"When will Shippo learn?" Miroku quietly said to Sango.  
"I suppose never" Sango replied, as they quickened their pace to catch up to the others.  
  
Stupid Inuyasha, Kagome thought angrily, why is he always like that?? All I do id ask if he's ok, and he explodes. What is his problem?? Can't he see I'm just worried about him?? He'll never learn I suppose, that's just how he is. He just wants revenge for Kikyo. Kikyo, always Kikyo, his thoughts never leave her, do they? Why can't he see that I'm right here? Well, I suppose I can't expect anything less, I mean, they were in love fifty years ago. Love is so hard to forget. Kagome stopped walking at looked at the horizon, and the gently fading sun. I know he loves Kikyo, and he probably always will. I know this, but why does it bother me so much? Because you love him, said a voice from deep within. Kagome's eyes widened as she thought, I love him? No, I don't love Inuyasha.....do I? Suddenly, images of Inuyasha, Inuyasha and her, Inuyasha with the group, and many, many more flashed across her vision. Inuyasha.....I do love him. I do. I love Inuyasha. As she came to this realization, Kagome sunk down to the ground, tears forming in her eyes. I love him.....  
  
Shippo was almost out of breath, and Inuyasha was almost upon him. This was bad. Shippo gave one last sprint of energy, and suddenly he saw Kagome sitting on the ground in the distance. He ran so fast that dirt kicked up behind him, and took a flying leap towards her, shouting  
"Kagome!!" He landed on her shoulder, and buried himself in her hair.  
"Come back here you little..." shouted Inuyasha, but he couldn't go on. Kagome had stood up, but Inuyasha had noticed that she had trembled as she did so. Suddenly she turned around, a large smile on her face, but something was wrong. It wasn't Kagome's normally warm smile, but he couldn't figure out what was different.  
"Hello, Inuyasha..." said Kagome, her voice trailing off. It was then Inuyasha realized what was so different. Her smile felt almost painted on, and her eyes were filled with tears.  
"Kagome...." Inuyasha began, but before he was able to find any words, Sango and Miroku cam up behind him.  
"Well, it looks like we finally are all together again," said the monk, not noticing anything was wrong. "Let's make camp," he said firmly, watching the setting sun, "night will be upon us soon."  
"Good idea," replied Sango, and began picking a good spot to settle in for the night.  
  
Chapter2chapter2chapter2chapter2chapter2chapter2chapter2chapter2chapter2chap ter2  
  
Well, I hope you guys liked the second chapter! It's longer as I promised. I hope to get the third chapter up soon. Please read and review! Thanks  
  
Kira ^_^ 


	3. Runaway

Hello again!! I tried to get this chapter posted faster to try to make up for my inexcusable gap between chapters last time!! However, it still took a long time. I'm sorry. Please keep reading! I'm going to start off with an Inuyasha perspective in this chaper. As always I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter3chapter3chapter3chapter3chapter3chapter3chapter3chapter3chapter3chap ter3  
  
What could be wrong with Kagome? Inuyasha pondered, quietly watching Kagome as she helped set up camp. Was it something I did? She seemed fine as soon as Miroku and Sango showed up, but I know there was something wrong... Inuyasha sat confused as ever, trying to figure out what was wrong. Soon, The little kitsune hopped over to him.  
"Hey, Inuyasha, what's wrong with Kagome?" He asked Inyasha.  
"How am I supposed to know??" Inuyasha replied, a bit angrily.  
"Well, whatever it is, she seems really sad. She's trying not to show it, but I can still tell. You should talk to her, Inuyasha."  
"Feh" he retorted. With that, the young fox demon hopped away. Maybe I should talk to her. Damn, how is that little twirp always ahead of me with these things?? Inuyasha quietly resolved to talk to Kagome later, but for now he watched the setting sun, for once enjoying his job as lookout.  
  
Kagome sat next to what would soon be their fire, staring at the patterns in the wooden branches, trying desperately not to cry. She wanted to, she needed to, but Kagome wouldn't let herself cry in front of her friends. Pull it together girl, she thought, you're no crybaby. You've never cried over a guy before, and this is no time to start. She paused for a few minutes, pulling herself together, yet realizing why no one had ever mattered as much as Inuayasha did. It's because I love him. I know that now, but what can I do about it? He loves Kikyo still. He always will, and I can never have him. Kagome looked down at the ground, and a single tear slipped out of her eye. Then she stood up, brushed herself off, and began to work with the others on setting up camp.  
  
Later on that night, Kagome sat thinking while the fire blazed beside her. Miroku and Sango had already fallen asleep, the little fox was snoring quietly next to her, and Inuyasha was sitting up with his eyes closed, so there was noway of knowing whether he was truly asleep or not, but Kagome felt that he wasn't paying attention either way. Kagome turned her back to the rest of the group, and slowly let the tears, hot and salty, roll silently down her cheeks. She couldn't help it any longer. She felt so weak, crying all the time like this, but if she didn't let it out, she felt she would explode. Why am I even here? All I do is hinder my friends and cause myself pain. I drag the group behind, and I can never have Inuyasha, so what reason is there to stay? Kagome decided she would leave and go who knows where, but far away from here. She quietly stood up, grabbed her backpack, put it over her shoulders, and silently slipped into the night.  
  
Inuayasha instantly awoke from his sleep as he heard unnatural rustling in the bushes at the edge of the clearing. His eyes searching the night, he found nothing entering the clearing. However, Inuyasha felt sure he had heard something. Quickly his eyes scanned their little group. Wait a minute, he suddenly inquired, where's Kagome? He looked at where her pack had been, and noticed it too was missing. Kagome... Inuyasha thought, becoming slightly worried. He took a quick look at his friends before getting to his feet, and leaping out of their clearing in search of Kagome.  
  
Kagome ran though the forest, bushes and trees grabbing at her clothes, and tears almost blinding her. She couldn't stop though, she knew Inuyasha would soon discpver her missing, and she also knew he would look for her. For now at least, Kagome didn't want to be found by anyone. She continued to run through the brush for about a mile, until she could no longer run with her heavy pack. Currently it was the size of a small elephant, and it was making her terribly tired. The physical and mental emotion she was under caused her to collapse to the ground. She sat there, weighted down by her backpack, trying to regain enough energy to continue. Suddenly, she felt another presence, but it didn't seem to be a friendly one. Almost as soon as she had sensed the danger, a large centipede demon appeared in front of her, it's many tongues wriggling inside and out of it's mouth.  
"Give me the Jewel Shards..." It said, its voice deep and gravelly. "Give me them if you wish to live..." Oh no, Kagome thought, the Jewel Shards!! I forgot all about them in this mess with Inuyasha! Kagome began to stand up so that she could escape, when she found that her legs wouldn't work properly. She couldn't move them, and she was so exhausted there was nothing else she could do with her heavy pack hindering her. Oh no... she thought, sweat drops running down her face. "Hahaha, you can no longer move, and now the Jewel Shards, as well as your soul, will be mine!" With that, the centipede demon rushed at her, mouth open wide. Kagome began to let out a shriek, when a red blur crossed in front of her. Inuyasha...?  
"Kagome, are you alright? This thing didn't hurt you did it?" Inuyasha sounded so worried about her. Kagome could hardly believe it.  
"Uh-uh...I'm ok, you came...just in time." As soon as Kagome said this Inuyasha looked up at the creature and said,  
"How dare you try to hurt Kagome? You won't live to hurt her again!"  
"Kehehehe, that's what you think you puny half demon," it said in a gravelly voice. "It is you who shall not live," and with that the demon lunged towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha leapt into the air, and cracked his knuckles, giving the demon a disgusted look. He slowly began to come back down, and he aimed his claws at the demon's forehead. With one mighty thrust, he sank his claws into the demon, and ripped through his body until it split into two parts. Blood spurted from the body, flying through the air and covering the whole area around it with the thick dark substance. Inuyasha gently landed, shaking the blood from his hand. He turned to Kagome to see if she was all right. She seemed shaken up but in the end, ok. He walked over to her, and pulled her up from the ground.  
"Thank...thank you, Inuyasha." She looked into his eyes with such sadness; Inuyasha could wait no longer for his inquiry.  
"Kagome, are you alright? I can barely stand the sadness hidden deep within your eyes."  
"I...I...I'm fine Inuyasha, but...I'm going away for a while. I...I don't know when I'll be back." With that, Kagome turned and fled.  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha began to call out, but stopped short. For some reason, he felt he should let her go,  
  
chapter3chapter3chapter3chapter3chapter3chapter3chapter3chapter3chapter3  
  
Well, will Inuyasha really let her go? Keep reading to find out! Read and review, thanks! Love, Kira 


	4. The Escape

Hi!! Sorry it's been s long since I updated. Gomen!! I've been out of town without access to a computer. I'm back now and I'll do my best to update frequently! Thanks!  
  
Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4  
  
Kagome ran through the forest, her strength suddenly renewed. She left Inuyasha and the others behind, fleeing all she loved. Please don't follow me, Kagome silently prayed, I need to be alone. Kagome ran and ran until she was again exhausted and convinced that Inuyasha hadn't followed her. She lifted the backpack off her weary shoulders, and slumped down to the ground, leaning against a tree. Finally, some peace and quiet, she thought, listening to the sounds of the forest around her. Stupid Inuyasha, asking me what's wrong. He should know what's wrong! He is so oblivious! Wait a minute, her rational side said, You only just discovered the truth about your feelings. That's right! Realized Kagome, I only just found out the depth of my feelings, so I guess it's not fair to expect him to know...Maybe if he thought about me sometimes and not always Kikyo, Kagome fumed, he might have noticed my feelings by now! She could feel the rage building inside of her, making her want to scream into the night. Wow, slow down girl, look at how jealous you've become...what's happened to me? Kagome wondered silently. When did I get so weak? Kagome shook her head.  
"I need to clear my head and get him out of my head" she said aloud, to no one in particular. She opened her pack, and pulled out a bag of potato chips, seeing as she was starving. Inuyasha's favorite...she thought, her eyes starting to water. No! Don't you think about him! She told herself this firmly, as if reprimanding her kid brother, Souta. She quickly snarfed down the contents of the small plastic bag, and curled up under the tree to sleep. She fell asleep almost instantly, simply from pure exhaustion.  
  
Inuyasha watched her flee, running from all of them, but especially, he felt, away from himself. Kagome...Inuyasha called out in his mind. He stood in the same spot, listening to the sounds she made, listening until he could no longer hear the crunch of her footfall. Should I go after her? He wondered. Should I be following her? Inuyasha knew full well that Kagome didn't want him to follow, and though he felt that he should let her go, he convinced himself to make sure she was alright. He would visit her after she had fallen asleep.  
  
Inuyasha silently ran though the bush, leaping gracefully as he so often did. After his last encounter with Kagome, Inuyasha had returned to the grove where the others were, making sure they were all alright. He had waited what had seemed an absurdly long amount of time to the impatient Inuyasha, until he was convince Kagome would be asleep. He then slipped out into the night once more, leaping to check on Kagome. He sniffed the night air once more, following his nose to where the girl soundly slept. Suddenly, he had arrived at his destination. He hung back, behind the tree, watching Kagome sleep. Her black hair flowing around her in waves, her face illuminated by the moonlight, making her look more lovely than ever. Inuyasha watched the girl peacefully breath in and out, knowing that she was deep asleep, yet still feeling cautious about approaching. Kagome looked so peaceful, so angelic in the moonlight, he almost felt he should leave right now. However, Inuyasha, being the curious half-youki he was, felt even more compelled to move closer. He silently crept to Kagome's side, crouching next to her sleeping form. She looks so...beautiful he thought. Then he realized what he had just thought, a blush and look of embarrassment crossing his face as if someone had just heard his thoughts and laughed at him. What the hell? Where did that come from? However, as Inuyasha looked back at her once more, he realized that was what he sincerely thought. This confused Inuyasha, but before he had much time to think about it, a strong wind blew, and Kagome's face was suddenly covered by her own hair. She began to moan in her sleep, and Inuyasha realized that her hair hindered her breathing. Not wanting her to stir, he quietly crept over to Kagome, and ever so gently moved the hair from her face. As he swept the hair from her features, he noticed how lovely her hair was, and how silky her skin felt. He gently stroked the side of Kagome's face, not thinking of what he was doing. Kagome slightly stirred in her sleep, and mumbled a  
"Inuyasha..." Even though she was still deep asleep, Inuyasha was so startled, he turned and fled the sleeping girl's clearing.  
  
Inuyasha fled the forest, hoping to get back to the rest of the group soon, very soon. She...she said my name in her sleep...she's dreaming about me? Inuyasha was having trouble processing what this meant, or if it even meant anything. And what was I doing stroking her face like that? What is going on? Inuyasha was thoroughly confused now, and he didn't like it one bit. Maybe I should talk to Shippo...No way! That little runt would never let me live it down! Inuyasha decided he would worry about this later. For now, he would sleep, he would need his strength tomorrow, when the group found out that their key member was now missing.  
  
Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4  
  
Review!! Love you all, Thanks for waiting! Kira 


	5. Kagome Awakens

Hi! Sorry about this being so late to all of my wonderful and faithful readers. My computer broke, blah blah blah...I know you don't want excuses. Thanks once again guys! Hope you are enjoying this story! If there is something you don't like or think is missing, or if you just want to tell me you think I'm doing a good job, please give me a review telling me what you think!

Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5

As Kagome gently awoke, she could feel the warm sunshine on her face. As she stirred into consciousness, she realized what she felt was not the warm sun, but in fact a fire next to her. _That's odd, _she sleepily thought, _I didn't light a fire last night._ It was then the oddity of the situation hit her. She looked around and discovered that she was within a small cave, barely able to see the sunlight streaming into the mouth of the cave. _How did I get here? _Kagome pondered, as she started to sit up. That was when she panicked; she couldn't sit up. In fact, she could barely move at all. _Oh no, _Kagome thought, _what do I do? Why can't I move? _She looked down to find the source of her lack of mobile capability. At first she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but as she took a closer look, she discovered she was encased in a clear cocoon, keeping her from any useful movement whatsoever. The only things she could move were her head and her feet. _Well, this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into this time, Kagome _she thought. _What is this stuff I'm stuck in anyway? _

"Aha, so you are finally awake...Kagome," a female voice seemed to be resonating in her head, words forming as if she had someone whispering to her inside her head. Kagome looked around, but she saw no one. "Over here Kagome," said the voice, "look to the back of the cave." Kagome looked, and at first she saw nothing, but then gradually her eyes adjusted and she could just make out two glowing red eyes. _Eeeeep!! Look at those eyes! Scary!! _ Sweat drops formed comically on Kagome's face."Hahaha, you're already scared and your haven't seven seen me yet? Haha, how pathetic." _Wait a minute, how did she know I was scared? I didn't say anything... _"Truly pathetic," the voice spoke again, "Haven't you figured it out yet? I can hear your thoughts and I communicate directly with your mind."_ How was I supposed to know that?!? _Kagome fumed inwardly. _I've never met a demon like this before! _"Hahaha, such density, I don't know what your companions see in you." _Oh no! He knows about the others! I've got to make sure she...or whatever it is...doesn't hurt them. _"Well, Kagome, am I ever to be graced by the lovely sound of your voice?" The demon asked, chuckling.

"Who...who are you?" Kagome asked, speaking for the first time in quite a while.

"My name is Tsunami, and I am the most powerful demon that has ever been known in this miserable existence. I am also, sadly, the last demon you will ever meet." Tsunami was still shrouded in darkness, but Kagome had a feeling that if she could see her Tsunami would be smiling. _Uh oh, _Kagome thought, beginning to panic, _that can't be good. _"Hahaha...so feeble, so weak" Tsunami crooned in that silky yet evil voice. _I have to get out of here..._Kagome was trying to think, but finding it exceedingly difficult at this time. Suddenly, Tsunami's sultry voice became ravaged by anger as she said, "don't even think of escaping...I know all of your thoughts...all of your plans...and you will never escape me!" Tsunami's eyes shown brighter than ever as the anger welled up inside of her. _Oh no, what will I do now? _Kagome was gripped by fear. _I can't worry about that now..._

"Tsunami," Kagome said, thinking she at least needed to know what this demon looked like, "will you at least step into the light so I can see you?"

"Very well" Tsunami replied. With that Kagome watched until a figure stepped into the light that came from the entrance of the cave. At first all she could see was the outline of a woman, but soon her eyes readjusted to the light. She was tall, had long orange hair, and at first glance looked human. However, Kagome soon noticed that she had ears upon her head quite like Inuyasha's, except more slender and pointed. _Those ears! They're...they're cat ears! _Now Kagome noticed that from behind her peeked a long cat tail, with orange and white fur covering it. She was wearing a long skirt with a slit up the leg and a top that was split a long way down, faintly exposing the tops of her fairly large breasts.The whole outfit was patterned with a Tiger Lily print, and she had metallic armbands on. Her face was fair and she had glittering red cat eyes and rosy red lips. _She's a...a cat demon!!...And she's...she's beautiful!!_ Kagome could hardly believe it! "Hahaha," Tsunami said, peeking into Kagome's thoughts once again, "I'm glad you think that I'm so 'beautiful'." Kagome blushed with anger at the intrusion into her thoughts. She began to feel the rage insider her build, but with great effort she stopped herself, and calmly asked...

"So you're...a cat demon?"

"Well....you are smarter than a rock. I guess I was mistaken," Tsunami replied to the all too obvious question. _Wow...I mean, Inuyasha is part dog-demon, but I never really considered that there might be cat demons too. _"Hah...foolish girl. Soon you and all of your companions shall die!"

Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5

What will happen next? Read on to find out!

Review please!

Love,

Kira


	6. The Decision

Hey everyone!

In this chapter we return to Inuyasha's POV and for part of it we see Miroku's POV/ 3 person omniscient (not sure which-lol). I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'm trying my best, but it is my first fiction. Don't forget to review! Enjoy!

Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6

Inuyasha awoke before anyone else, as he did every day. He simply opened his eyes and peered around the clearing. It was just as it had been yesterday, except now there was no trace of Kagome. Even though barely anything was gone...the absence of Kagome made the clearing feel empty for Inuyasha. The sun had just risen and Inuyasha prepared himself for the day. **They are going to be upset, so get ready to deal with them. **

The first one to awake was Shippo. The little kitsune rolled over, expecting to find Kagome next to him, and seeing as he couldn't seem to find her with his eyes closed, he opened them. That was when all hell broke out inside little Shippo's mind.

"Kagome's gone!! Kagome's gone!!" He frantically called, but seeing as how neither Sango nor Miroku were roused from their slumber, he decided to announce the news a little louder for them. "KAGOME'S GONE!!!! WAAAAA!!!" Shippo promptly sat down and began to cry because he didn't know what to do now. Sango and Miroku finally emerged from sleep.

"What is wrong little one?" The monk seemed to be feeling much more compassionate this morning. As Miroku tried to find out what on earth had Shippo so upset, Sango took a look around the clearing. Soon, she found the problem.

"Miroku..." Hearing his name, especially coming in such a pained way from Sango, he looked up. He followed the direction of her gaze until he found the empty spot where Kagome should be.

"Kagome's not here? How odd..." The monk stopped to think about the options. "She's probably just bathing Shippo, don't worry."

"She's gone" said Inuyasha from where he was standing, speaking for the first time that morning. At this, Shippo started to cry louder, and buried his face in Sango's lap.

"She's really.... gone?" Sango asked, her voice steeped in worry. Inuyasha quickly nodded, and Sango turned her gaze to the ground.

"Why would she leave us? She had no reason...this sounds most unlike Kagome" Miroku pointed out. "Well, she can't be far away, we must leav to look for her immediately."

"She's gone" Inuyasha repeated. "Let's move on."

"What are you saying Inuyasha?!?" Miroku asked, alarmed at Inuyasha's reaction. "We must find her!" He stood up to take action.

"Yes, I agree" said Sango, looking up at Inuyasha from where she was sitting.

"No, we're leaving" Inuyasha said this with a face as cold as a statue's and the group couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku slowly said, fully aware to be careful of enraging Inuyasha, "we must look for..."

"NO" thundered Inuyasha, his face turning red with rage and frustration, "WE ARE LEAVING. NOW!!!" Inuyasha then turned around and began to walk away.

"Miroku, maybe it's better just to follow him for now...Inuyasha is behaving strangely...something must have happened..." Sango looked at Miroku waiting for an answer.

"Yes, perhaps you are right. Come on." Miroku helped Sango to her feet, they gathered their things, and they started to follow Inuyasha down the path, Shippo still crying into Sango's arms.

Inuayasha walked on with a pace that seemed very fast for such a calm, cool morning. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were still walking quite a way behind Inuyasha. Shippo had finally stopped crying, but it seemed he had fallen into a state of deep depression, clinging to Sango's leg as he walked. They had been walking in silence for about four hours or so, and Miroku could no longer stand it.

"That's it! I'm going to go ahead and talk to Inuyasha, you two stay back here." Sango nodded, showing she understood. Miroku quickened his pace to a run, and caught up to Inuyasha more quickly than he had expected. Miroku was not one to beat around the bush, but he didn't want to anger Inuyasha if it was possible to avoid.

"Inuyasha, what are we doing?" he asked.

"We're looking for jewel shards as we do every day, you stupid monk!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, but what are we doing without Kagome?"

"Looking for Jewel Shards!! Why do we need that stupid girl to look for the shards?!? We don't!!" Inuyasha was practically yelling at this time, and Miroku could see that he had not reached his goal of keeping this a peaceful conversation.

"Inuyasha, even you are not fool enough to actually think that. Kagome is the only one who can see or sense the jewel shards; without her it's blindly wandering around hoping we happen across one. Your argument is feeble," at this point Inuyasha's face turned bright red and he was about to yell at the monk for insulting him, but the monk put up a hand to stop him and said, "so what is the real reason we aren't searching for Kagome?"

"We don't need her" Inuyasha growled, this time softly and almost to himself. Miroku thought that it was almost as if Inuyasha was telling himself 'I don't need her.'

"Inuyasha, you know that's a lie. We need Kagome to find those shards. Besides, she's our friend. We need to find her. We love her like a member of our own family and we would never abandon her. I can't believe that you would" said Miroku, a sad tone entering his voice.

"SHE LEFT US!!!" Inuyasha cried, turning around to look at Miroku, birds scattering from the trees from the boom of Inuyasha's voice. "She left of her own free will" he said, softly this time. Miroku noticed that Inuyasha's eyes seemed a bit wetter than usual.

"What do you mean, she left us?" Miroku asked, stunned at this new information. They heard a gasp behind them, as Sango and Shippo had approached and finally heard the truth. Sango looked so shocked, but had a look of determination, while Shippo simply started to cry silent tears.

"She left by her own choice. I tried to stop her...but... she, she said she was going away for awhile. I...I wanted to follow her, but I let her go. She said... she didn't know when she'd be back." Inuyasha said all of this in a quiet whisper. Suddenly, Sango burst out,

"We must find her!!" Inuyasha started to protest, but Sango kept talking, not allowing Inuyasha time to speak. "She could be in danger Inuyasha!! Did you ever think of that? Besides, what possible reason would she have for leaving us like that? Something is wrong and we have to help her. Kagome is like family to me! She took me in and helped me when I needed it most. I'm not willing to abandon her when she needs help, and I won't allow another member of my 'family' to die!!"

"I agree, Inuyasha," said the monk.

"Yeah!" Shippo piped in, a bit less tearful than before.

"I'm not willing to let Kagome go, Inuyasha" Sango said, finding new strength within her self, and tears forming in her eyes. "Are you willing to risk losing Kagome forever?" It was at this point that Inuyasha realized to the full extent what he had done. "Even if you won't go to find her, I will!" Sango was preparing to turn around and leave.

"I will accompany Sango" Miroku said with a completely straight face.

"Me too!" shouted Shippo, excited by the thought of finding Kagome.

"Will you join us Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. **They're right, **Inuyasha thought, **No matter what, I can't leave Kagome in danger.** With that Inuyasha sped off in the direction that he smelled Kagome, and the others quickly followed, determined to find the missing member of their 'family'.

Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6Chapter6

Hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to post! Review!

Love,

Kira


End file.
